Separation Anxiety
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline admits to her friends that she was with Klaus while dealing with her uncertainty about her feelings for the hybrid. They do not react well, except for one. What are best friends for? Steroline friendship moment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**I do believe within the Klaroline community we're all a little on edge about whether there will be more to it or what we, the fans, have to do to make it happen. Therefore, I'm trying to write little one-shots devoted to what could happen for our couple during their separation. Hopefully, it will not be forever. Cross your fingers and toes that the hook-up was just the beginning. Without further ado…**

**Separation Anxiety: **

Caroline was terribly nervous because of what she had done. No one knew. They couldn't know. There was no way that she could tell them that during the twelve hours of her disappearance she had been with Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus was their enemy. What would her friends think if they could see the images in her mind?

Leaning forward to kiss him, Caroline felt exhilarated. He had agreed to go. To never return. And now she was free to show him how she felt. What she wanted from him. Feeling his hands all over her body for hours. His mouth moving over her mouth, her neck, down her body, making her growl as she reached for his pants. "No rush, love," Klaus had told her.

They hadn't rushed it at all. Their movements had been slow but with every last amount of pent up passion she ever felt. She had never felt so free as he moved with her. They had fallen to the ground at some point. Rolling around, fighting for dominance as they always did. She had pinned him down for a time as he laid on his back with a wide grin. When she thought he would let her take control, he rolled on top of her and she felt a thrill at the feel of the ground against her bare back.

It felt like they were in world of their own as they just kept moving, kissing, sucking, stroking each other's bodies into the pinnacle of need drove each of them over the edge over and over again.

Finally, the sun went down and Caroline knew she had to leave him. She had to get back to her friends. They would wonder where she was. But she didn't want to leave him.

Forcing herself to her feet, Caroline found her clothes and dressed quickly as Klaus stared up at her silently. He looked sad but happy at the same time. Caroline could feel a pull as she looked down at him. She wanted to stay with him all night. She couldn't imagine that he would actually never come back. He loved her. He would never just turn his back on her forever. He would come back. She was sure of it.

That thought was what allowed Caroline to lean down, kiss Klaus gently on the lips and say good-bye before speeding off. If she slowed down. If she looked back. She would never leave his side. She wouldn't be able to leave him. Because she… No, she would not think it because he would come back for her. And she would tell him in person. When she was ready.

Now, she was at Matt's party and her friends were there. She had to tell them. She could never tell them. It was wrong. It was just so, very wrong. But she loved him. 'Damn it,' she thought. "Hey, Caroline," Elena called with a wide grin which seemed not Elena like for some reason.

"Hey, Elena. Are you having fun?" Caroline asked, trying to think of a way to deal with this. Taking a deep breath, Caroline decided she had to just get this over with. 'Tell her,' her inner voice told her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Elena replied slowly with a wide grin as they walked into the kitchen of the Lockwood mansion that Matt had owned for over a year now. "What did you want to tell me?"

Caroline began to twist her hands nervously. "Do you remember when you told me that you slept with Damon and I totally overreacted?" She was speaking far too quickly.

Elena's face went blank for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "Sure, I do. What about it?" Elena didn't seem too interested in the conversation as she leaned against the counter like she was waiting to leave.

That could be good because then maybe Elena would only half hear what Caroline was about to confess. "As I was saying I totally blew things out of proportion. I mean you had your reasons and no one is perfect… and… and…"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "For God's sake, Caroline, spit it out," she snapped, causing Caroline to blink.

"I slept with Klaus," Caroline whispered. "Please, don't hate me."

For a moment Elena just stood there and she looked amused before she switched to angry. "Caroline Forbes, did you just tell me you had Sex with Klaus? Klaus Klaus? The evil hybrid, who tried to kill us all multiple times, Klaus? I am shocked and appalled."

There was something odd about Elena's behavior. But before she could figure out what it was she heard someone growled from the doorway. Turning around slowly, Caroline found that Tyler was standing there. "You what?" Tyler shouted and then Stefan was standing in the doorway behind Tyler.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Stefan asked, walking past Tyler. He came to stand beside Caroline.

"You're damn straight there is a problem. The former Miss Mystic Falls, aka my ex-girlfriend apparently had sex with the psycho, Original Hybrid." Tyler spat out before turning to Caroline. "Care, how could you do that? After everything he did to you, to me, to all of our friends? What is wrong with you?"

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes. "You dumped me, Tyler. You left me and I was in pain. It happened. And you know what? I don't care what you think. Yes, I had sex with Klaus. But you're _not_ my boyfriend. It's not your business." 

Running out of the room and the house, Caroline felt her breathing hitch as she placed her hands in her hair. This was bad. This was horrible. This was much worse than she ever thought it would be. They hated her. And she hadn't even told Bonnie yet.

Sliding to a sitting position on the front lawn, Caroline didn't care that she was getting dirt on her skirt and that her makeup was running. She should have just gone with Klaus. To hell with this. She should have told him how she felt. Who cares about whether it was bad? There were _lots_ of things that were bad.

"Caroline," Stefan called and Caroline's head whipped around to see her friend beside her. He sat down with a glass of champagne. "Hey, I thought you might need this."

"Thank you," Caroline whispered as Stefan handed it to her and she wiped her eyes with her fingers. "I look horrible."

"Oh, you've looked worse," Stefan teased with a grin and Caroline rolled her eyes before giving him a light shove.

"Ha ha, thanks, Stefan," Caroline retorted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, you had sex with Klaus."

"Uh huh," Caroline murmured, trying to not start crying again.

"You've seemed kind of, well, happier lately and I thought it was because you were getting past the breakup. I guess it was something else though," Stefan gave Caroline a knowing look. She raised her eyebrows and then snorted with laughter. "Seriously, Caroline, you seem a lot less depressed since when, I'm assuming, Klaus came to visit."

Sitting up, Caroline's eyes become glassy again. "He said he would leave and not come back if I told him how I felt about him."

"Did you?" Stefan asked softly, tilting his head to make eye contact as she stared down at her hands.

"No. I kissed him and then we… then we had sex. A lot of sex. A lot of _really_ great sex." Caroline was babbling and she knew it but she couldn't help it. It was just nice to not have someone looking at her like she had announced she wanted to join the circus or kill everyone at Whitmore.

"I don't need details. So, please, don't tell me," Stefan told her holding up his hands with a smile. Then his expression turned serious. "Did you do it because you have feelings for him, Caroline? Because you can't choose who you love, you know."

"I know," Caroline told him, feeling a sob choke her. "I didn't tell him how I feel. And now he's gone, Stefan. He left. And he'll never come back." Feeling more sobs coming on, Caroline felt like the world was split open beneath her as she spoke.

"Caroline, I knew Klaus back in the twenties and he didn't really care about anything other than power and Rebekah. I never saw him look at a woman like he looks at you. Trust me, he will be back. And if he doesn't come back you'll just have to suck up all that Forbes stubbornness and go to him. Because if you love him, you can't let him go, even if it scares you. Love is a scary thing," Stefan whispered, wrapping his arms around Caroline and pulling her into a hug. "Don't give up on him."

"Thank you, Stefan," Caroline whispered back. He was right. Love was scary. Being in love with someone, who was over a thousand years old and had a knack for hurting everyone he cared about would be quite the challenge. But what the hell. She was Caroline Forbes. She loved a good challenge.

Right now, Caroline would wait to see if Klaus would stay true to his word and stay away. If he did she would just have to buy a ticket and show up at his door one day like he had predicted.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I will try to be back with a new one-shot next week until we can get past the Klaroline hiatus. **


End file.
